


Late Night Pampering

by Adia17



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Doctor Roman Must Be Protected, Doctor Roman pls come back, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Pampering, Protecc This Precious Man, Reader-Insert, Short, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Pampering Reader, late night, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: Oh, how you love this loveable Doctor. From his subtle smile, onto his simply adorable personality. How you wished to spend all eternity with this man!
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Late Night Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. God bless this man. I just want to live in Domestic bliss with this man [sobs]

It was already past midnight. Yet you knew something was off nowadays (or rather, nowanights..) with the precious doctor. With his form and his constant shift of position due to uncomfortability. You were _dying_ to know what made him sleep uncomfortably. Slowly gathering your resolve, you softly poked the cheeks of the precious male. Which resulted in a small groan.

"..Roman..?" You softly called out, as his nose lightly twitched at the sudden noise. Repeating the action, the male finally rose. His still-half lidded lime-coloured irises met yours, as a small yawn left his mouth.

"... Mhm..? (Y/N)..?" He muttered in his adorable sleepy voice, as you felt your heart slowly melt as a result. You simply wanted to pamper this man. "..What is it..?"

You felt a smile crawl up to your face. Even with just his sleepy voice, it felt as if you were falling in love all over again for the first time. With this precious fluffy cinnamon roll of a doctor.

"Ah.. I just.. wanted to know if there was something wrong...." You continued, "..it really feels as if you there is..…"

"C-Can I.. ask for something..?" He asked with certain uncertainty, as he felt his cheeks growing warmer. Hhh.. you want treasure him forever! You simply smiled, repressing every thoughts of wanting to just spoil him rotten. 

"Mhmm.. don't be afraid to ask me." 

"- _Can I… be the small spoon._." he muttered shyly. 

Oh my God, this man is killing you. This man is going to make you develop diabetes, you swear to God. You simply want to just live a teeth-rotting domestic life with this precious doctor. Feeling the need to just protect him.

"Hm..? What was it again?"

"I-I.. I want to be the small spoon." He said, a little more confident this time. Awwwee, so that was the thing bothering him! You painfully clutched your chest, as it felt as if it just successfully melted. God bless this man.

"You're such a precious big thing." You gushed as you lightly stroked his fluffy peach-coloured hair. His face grew warm at the compliment and the soft feeling of your fingers stroking his hair. "Of course you can be the small spoon."

He nodded with a bright red face and slowly positioned himself, as you also positioned (read: attached) yourself at his back as the big spoon and snuggled against him. Slowly melding your form up to his, becoming united as you evened your breathing, to calm his breathing along. Feeling his relaxed form and light snores brought a smile to your face. 

"Oh my God, Romani Archaman. I love you so much, you precious bab." You muttered with utmost satisfaction, as you felt his form slowly lulling you to sleep. _Ah, how you wish moments like these were eternal_. 

_You wish.._

**Author's Note:**

> DOCTOR ROMANNNN AAAAAAAAA PLEASE COME BACK AAAA CURSE YOU GOETIA AAAAAAAAA


End file.
